Love bites
by Fork-Tongued-Nemesis
Summary: Just a few one shots focusing mainly on the Akatsuki. May include some other also.  M for later chapters, maybe.


**Warnings: Fluff, fluff and did I mention fluff? :)**

**Pairing: KakuzuxHidan (I may introduce other pairings later on, so please, don't hesitate to give me any suggestions.)**

(-)

Kakuzu had never felt so calm and serene while walking, especially with his partner; Hidan, who usually complained to the point of insanity on Kakuzu's behalf. It was nice to actually walk in silence for a change. The two had left the base only twenty five minutes ago, but felt that the trek had actually been longer than was thought, but that didn't exactly matter since the two had seven full days to complete their mission, and no doubt they would be done within the next two days and go bounty hunting for the remaining five. To make things better, the two were arranged to stay at a shabby old Inn that was situated in a nearby village and no complaining for that either, hm. Kakuzu figured that Hidan was probably waiting for his guard to drop before starting on him about it, and that was something Hidan would most likely do to him, wait until he was vulnerable and then give his heart(s) a good start at the amount of complaining that was sure to come.

He looked behind him to assure that the other was actually there and wasn't surprised to see him lagging a bit, his scythe slung over his shoulder casually. Why the heck was he holding it? Oh yeah, sacrifices, maybe he needed to do some at the moment. Hmm, that was going to lose them some time, but oh well, at least he wasn't complaining about anything.

He turned his sight back in front of him and was totally caught off guard when two arms quickly wrapped around his neck from behind, a new weight on his back, warmth seeping through his clock at the close proximity of the exposed chest. "Neh, Kakuzu?" He heard Hidan speak gently into his ear and stopped to regard the smaller of the two with a raised eyebrow which was hidden by his head gear. He saw the grin that Hidan wore and the mischievous look that entered his eyes and instantly knew what he was asking; Kakuzu closed his eyes at the thought of the Jashinist asking him for such a thing at a time like this.

He pried the hands from around his neck and turned, holding the hands in both his palms before kissing them. "Not right now Hidan." He told the Jashinist who nodded in understanding, his eyes flickering disappointment in their depths.

Hidan grabbed a hold of the older man's cloak, holding it gently. He was horny but a hug could suffice for now. He moaned happily when he felt the others arms wrap around him, although hesitantly, they were warm and inviting for him. He hated the fact that he was going through those emotions like a bloody woman, wanting random embraces and such, and in the open no less. "Mmm, okay. When we get to the Inn then?" He asked while turning his cheek to lean against the others chest, his eyes looking upwards to look clearly at the other; glad that he had no hair out of place from his bullet proof style.

Kakuzu gave a nod and inhaled Hidan's hair through his mask. Gel, nasty stuff that stuck to Hidan's head was what he smelt, and it reeked. He pulled back while wincing slightly, holding the other at arm's length. He smirked at the look of outrage on his Jashinists face and curled his finger to swipe it under the other chin gently, a loving gesture from Kakuzu to Hidan, and Hidan clicked on to it as his face broke out into a grin.

He quickly pulled the older man down, his lips closing over the mask in a tight kiss before pulling away quickly, dodging the arm that came out to grab at his waist playfully and looked back to Kakuzu who was watching with a look of utter annoyance on his face, although, Hidan did pick up the slight quirk of his lips behind his mask.

Hidan nodded onward, the path in front of him going deeper into the forest as he walked. "C'mon then 'Kuzu, the sooner we get to the Inn, the sooner you can bend me over and- Gah!" He was abruptly tackled by said man.

Bend him over indeed.

(-)

**Just a quick one-shot I did for an add on to the first chapter. More will probably come later, so please keep a look out guys :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Read and review**


End file.
